


[Map Crafting & Guides] Лаборатория Хоукинса

by WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Series: Challenge of DbD team [8]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Guides, Map Crafting, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: В публичном матче почините генератор в изоляторе подземного комплекса и сбегите.
Series: Challenge of DbD team [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, [DBD team] 4. Челлендж





	[Map Crafting & Guides] Лаборатория Хоукинса

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> [Национальная лаборатория Хоукинса](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%A5%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B0)

У многих игроков лаборатория Хоукинса является одной из самых нелюбимых карт, потому как представляет собой лабиринт с массой однотипных конструкций. На ней тяжело ориентироваться (особенно новичкам), поэтому мы отрисовали примерный план локации, который, возможно, облегчит вам жизнь и позволит получить большее удовольствие от игры.

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLeW.png)

**ДЛЯ УБИЙЦ**

Начнем с того, что закрытое пространство дает определенным убийцам весомое преимущество (как, впрочем, может откровенно испортить жизнь ряду других):  
• **Охотница** : выжившим тяжелее увернуться от летящего топора в пустом коридоре.  
• **Ведьма** : обойти ловушки в том же коридоре, если не проползти их на полусогнутых и не выжечь фонарем, практически невозможно.  
• **Клоун** : да-да, снова здравствуйте, коридоры.  
• **Тень** : карта отлично просматривается, поэтому накопить фазу Чистого Зла становится намного проще (возьмите аддоны «Поцарапанное зеркальце» и «Бижутерию», а также навык «Поиграть со своей жертвой», как говорится, just try).  
• **Свинка** : аддон «Письмо Аманды» создан для закрытых карт.  
P.S. Если вы решили поучиться играть на **Медсестре** и вам попался Хоукинс, от всей души, ребята: помните, что вы сильные, вы справитесь, вы всё преодолеете.

**ДЛЯ ВЫЖИВШИХ**

Выжившим… Выжившим ничего не поможет, кроме понимания самой карты, поэтому определим ключевые закономерности:  
• Карта имеет две зоны: синяя (Изнанка) и серая («обычный» мир). Как их определить? Очень просто: при входе в синюю зону всё вокруг становится синим.  
• В конце синей зоны расположена комната с Разрывом, а также с генератором на втором ярусе, который есть там _всегда_.  
• В конце серой зоны находятся две лестницы, ведущие на второй этаж.  
• На втором этаже с вероятностью в 100% спаунится еще один генератор, правда, стоит он в закутке — в «комнате смертника». Вы не сможете увидеть, как подходит убийца; всё, что у вас есть — это слух и отвага. Если вам не повезло, убийца заблокирует вас в дверном проеме — и вы с той же вероятностью в 100 % получите хит.  
• Рядом с «комнатой смертника» есть комната с проломом, через который можно спрыгнуть на первый этаж, — рабочий вариант поспешного отступления;  
• Подвал может быть расположен в двух местах: в синей зоне, в зале перед лабораторией, или же в серой зоне, под лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж.  
• Конструкции во всех комнатах однотипны. Практически всегда это лестницы, ведущие на второй ярус, и площадки, с которых можно спрыгнуть вниз либо через перила, либо через капсулу.  
• Расположение _открытых_ дверей и окон могут меняться.  
• Генераторы могут спауниться на вторых ярусах этих самых конструкций.  
• Ворота всегда находятся на противоположных стенах локации (как отмечены они на схеме); единственное, что меняется, — их расположение по «оси Х». 


End file.
